¿Quieres apostar?
by Tenshi no Yuutsu
Summary: SasuSaku. Tras una discusión, Sakura y Sasuke hacen una apuesta algo... inusual. No tienen idea de que las consecuencias serán mucho mayores de lo que podrían haber imaginado. :::Fic compartido entre Angel Kirei & Maruutsu:::


**Disclaimer: Naruto no le pertenece ni a Maruutsu ni a Angel-Kirei. Este fic no tiene ningún fin de lucro y las autoras sólo lo escriben porque no tienen nada mejor que hacer. **

* * *

**¿Quieres Apostar?**

-

—Oi, Sasuke kun —Sakura miró con preocupación la profunda herida en el brazo del Uchiha, que debió hacerse después de haber estado entrenando (si se puede llamar "entrenar" a intentar matarse el uno al otro) con Naruto—. ¿Quieres que te cure tu brazo?

Se mordió los labios, lista para recibir un rotundo "No", un "Hn" o algún monosílabo similar.

Sasuke se limitó a mirarla por el rabillo del ojo, sólo lo suficiente para apreciar la expresión en su rostro: Anhelo, expectación… ¿Temor? Frunció el ceño y volvió a contar los resquebrajos de las baldosas a medida que avanzaban, tomándose su tiempo para contestar.

—Sakura.

La chica detuvo sus pasos_. ¿Eh?_

¿Ningún "No. Eres molesta" o "Mejor vete a curar a Naruto y déjame en paz"?

Sakura alzó la vista hacia él, confusa.

—¿Hai, Sasuke-kun?

En ese momento, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que ella estaba herida también. No era un corte profundo ni considerable, pero aún así estaba allí, asentado en el hombro pálido de Sakura como un hilo de sangre sobre la nieve.

¿Por qué insistía en curarlo primero, si ella también estaba herida?

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. ¡Tal vez no le quedaba suficiente chakra! Tal vez, como sólo tenía chakra suficiente para curar una herida (una, no dos) había escogido curar la suya.

—Hum… ¿Sasuke-kun? —Sakura lo miró con una ceja alzada. El chico la miraba y le prestaba mucha más atención de lo normal. Eso era demasiado raro.

¿Acaso tenía algo en la cara?

Comenzó a palparse el rostro, buscando algo que estuviera diferente. No, no notaba nada…

—¿Q-Qué pasa?

—No necesito que me cures —le espetó él, un poco más bruscamente de lo que había pretendido.

Por otra parte, si no le hablaba así ¡No lo dejaría en paz! Y él era un Uchiha. Podía soportar la herida. Sakura, en cambio…

Definitivamente, la respiración de ella era entrecortada. ¡Y estaba pálida, también! Aún así, pese a que lucía como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse, continuaba mirándolo con intensidad.

No se daría por vencida con tanta facilidad.

A menos que…

—Karin me curará.

Ella se detuvo en seco.

Su primera reacción fue golpearlo con toda la fuerza que le quedaba y gritar "¡BAKAAAAA!" lo más alto que le permitieran sus pulmones. Pero no, controló los impulsos de su inner y sólo lo miró.

—¿Ah, sí? —lo vio esbozar esa irritable sonrisa de superioridad—. ¡Pues vete con ella, que Karin se preocupe por ti entonces!

Se dio la vuelta y apretó los puños, alejándose del chico.

Por algún extraño, inexplicable y misterioso motivo, algo hizo que Sasuke sonriera ante la reacción de Sakura. Realmente era pésima disimulando sus sentimientos. Era obvio que estaba celosa.

Pero celosa o no, probablemente debería haber cuidado mejor su lengua cerca de ella con lo siguiente.

—Estás siendo infantil —y se lo soltó así, sin frialdad, ni nada para disfrazarlo. Simplemente se le escapó, y se aterrorizó al pensar que tal vez hasta había sonado cariñoso.

Sakura detuvo sus pasos.

—¿Nani?

Había sido su imaginación… ¿O Sasuke _realmente_ no había sido rudo con ella?

Sacudió la cabeza ante esa absurda posibilidad. Era Uchiha Sasuke después de todo. El iceberg humano, el hombre que tenía un trozo de hielo en el lugar en donde se suponía que iba el corazón.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Volvió a fruncir el ceño. No le gustaba para nada esa sonrisa (o amago de ella) que lucía él.

Quizá podía ser una chica inocente. Inocente, pero NO estúpida. Estaba al tanto de que el chico simplemente adoraba hacerla enfadar y avergonzar con sus comentarios.

Sasuke debería haber mantenido la boca cerrada… pero no. La necesidad de molestarla un poco más era demasiado fuerte, podía más que él y su famoso auto control de Uchiha. Sonriendo con malicia, siseó audiblemente:

—Dije que eres infantil.

Al principio creyó que ella se sonreiría para disimular su dolor o simplemente volvería a hacerse la inocente con otro de sus "¿Nani?", pero no fue así. De hecho, lo tomó por sorpresa.

—¿En serio? —la chica se hizo la sorprendida—. Y se puede saber, Oh, Señor Sasuke. ¿Por qué soy TAN infantil?. ¿Por tratar de ayudarte, por intentar hacer algo bueno por ti, o es simplemente mi presencia la que te dice eso? —le dijo, poniendo las manos en su cintura.

Lucía enfadada y Sasuke tomó nota del rubor de sus mejillas, así como de la expresión furiosa de sus ojos. Nunca la había visto así, y mucho menos hacia él. Seguro, cuando regresó a Konoha notó su cambio de actitud, pero en esencia, seguía siendo la misma Haruno Sakura que lo amaba pese a lo mucho que él hacía para rechazarla y mantenerla alejada.

La oyó resoplar como un toro impaciente. Meditando la respuesta que debía darle, Sasuke hizo lo posible por mantenerse tan impasible como siempre. Aunque, a decir verdad, esto comenzaba a divertirlo.

—Creo que la respuesta es obvia, Sakura. Tu sola presencia me molesta.

Y, para añadir insulto a la herida:

—En cambio, si fueses más parecida a Karin…

A la pelirrosa se le desencajó la mandíbula ante eso. No esperaba que le pidiera una disculpa, de hecho ya se había acostumbrado a sus comentarios hirientes, pero una cosa _MUY _distinta era compararla con Karin— con esa…

Apretó los puños y ahora su rostro podía camuflarse perfectamente con su pelo rosado.

Cómo podía ser tan… tan… _BASTARDO._

—Pues… gracias por aclararme que mi sola presencia te molesta —le dijo entre dientes, dejando que su flequillo le cubriera los ojos, que demostraban el dolor que le habían causado sus palabras —. La próxima vez llamaré a Karin para que ocupe mi lugar en el equipo, y así no tengas que verme la cara.

Sabía que estaba siendo infantil, pero no le importaba. Realmente estaba hartándose del Uchiha prodigio.

Sólo cuando Sakura levantó la vista y sus miradas se cruzaron, Sasuke pudo darse cuenta de que se había pasado de la raya. Pero ahora no había vuelta atrás y jamás se disculparía. Eso era algo para gente como Naruto, no para él.

La solución era obvia. Debería desviar la atención de Sakura a algo que no tuviese nada que ver con sus sentimientos hacia ella… como compañera de equipo, claro.

Aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, el equipo no sería lo mismo sin Sakura.

—Lo que quise decir —comenzó, con el tono más indiferente del que era capaz—. Es que si fueses más… _femenina_, como Karin y te centrases más en las cosas de mujeres, como Karin… tal vez no me molestarías. Tanto —añadió luego de una pausa.

Sakura apretó los puños hasta lastimárselos. El tipo de chica que quería Sasuke (Si es que quería a una, claro está) era a una mujer sumisa, "femenina", adiestrada, que no le contradijera en nada y le obedeciera en todo lo que él ordenara.

¡Era un maldito machista que—! Un momento…

¿Acababa de decir que _no_ era femenina?

Sintió como su inner comenzaba a resurgir con instintos asesinos renovados.

—¿Estás insinuando que no soy femenina? —le gritó con un agudo tono de voz, que a juzgar por la mueca que hizo Sasuke, tuvo que haberlo fastidiado—. ¿Tienes idea de CUÁNTOS hombres babean detrás de mí?

Iba acercándose a él poco a poco.

—Soy muy capaz de hacer esas "cosas de mujeres" que dices que Karin hace —alzó la vista hacia él cuando estuvo a un paso de distancia—. Ya deberías saberlo, Sasuke-_kun. _

Estaban muy cerca ahora, demasiado cerca. Tanto que podía oler su fragancia particular (algo floral y dulce, aunque no podía ubicarlo), ver el ligero rubor de sus mejillas y apreciar la furia que brotaba de sus ojos verdes. Definitivamente, incluso su querido "Sasuke-kun" era capaz de agotar su paciencia.

Pero, por extraño que pareciera, a Sasuke no le molestaba su proximidad ni su furia, de hecho… le gustaba.

Comenzaba a preguntarse qué otras cosas podría incitar en Sakura.

—Hn. Lo dudo mucho —siseó, sonriendo con superioridad—. Si de verdad fueses tan femenina como dices ser, lo habrías demostrado hace mucho tiempo, Sa-ku-ra.

Sakura frunció el ceño. ¿Más femenina?

¿Desde cuándo a Uchiha Sasuke le gustaban las chicas femeninas?… ¡Por Kami!. ¿Si quiera le gustaba algún tipo de chica?

—Yo siempre lo he sido, Sasuke —le aclaró, mirándolo a los ojos—. Si tú nunca lo notaste, no es mi problema.

Le irritó el hecho de que el chico no le dijera nada y sólo siguiera sonriendo de esa forma tan irritante y arrogante.

—Además… —le sonrió de una forma similar—. Siempre me dijiste que una kunoichi debía preocuparse más de sus habilidades que de otra cosa… ¿Por qué ahora muestras interés en lo femenina que soy o no soy?

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa. En verdad. ¿Qué le importaba a él si Sakura era femenina o no? No era asunto suyo, aunque sí era cierto que a sus dieciocho años la chica se había vuelto bastante atractiva… No porque él se fijara.

—No estoy demostrando interés —replicó el Uchiha tranquilamente—. Solamente te saco de tu error, Sakura.

Ella lo miró peligrosamente, como animándolo a continuar. Pero Sasuke estaba divirtiéndose demasiado con toda la situación como para arruinarlo, de modo que optó por suavizar un poco su tono de voz.

—Pero si esto te molesta tanto. ¿Por qué no me demuestras que estoy equivocado? —sonrió—. Haremos una pequeña apuesta.

—¿Apuesta? —repitió la pelirrosa con sorpresa. Primero Sasuke le presta atención, le habla más de lo normal, luego le sonríe -bueno, casi- y ahora esto—. ¿Una apuesta para demostrarte que sí puedo ser femenina?. ¡Pero quién diablos te crees que soy!

Pausa.

—¡¿Karin?! —agregó sin pensar.

—Tch. Pensé que ya habíamos establecido ese punto.

Le dio la espalda. Sakura comenzaba a resultarle molesta otra vez, con sus preguntas y sus reclamos y demás tonterías. ¡Por favor! Como si a él le importase lo que ella sentía.

—Y Sakura —agregó tras un breve silencio—. Sé que no eres Karin.

—¿Y-Y eso qué significa? —Sakura le gritaba a su espalda, ya que el Uchiha ni siquiera se dignaba a darse la vuelta—. ¡Qué ella es mejor que yo o qué!

Unas lágrimas se intentaban asomar por sus ojos, pero la pelirrosa las retuvo. Después de todo este tiempo, él seguía siendo igual de cruel con ella.

No lo oyó replicar así que le dijo:

—Oi, Sasuke. Acepto.

Había escupido las palabras con la rabia y la frustración por tanto tiempo acumuladas, y a Sasuke no le costó notarlo. Pero optó por ignorarlo. Era mejor no pensar en ello y seguirla hiriendo. De esa forma se ahorraba a sí mismo la culpa y a ella, los deseos de estar con él.

Era mejor así. Más fácil, menos doloroso, más seguro.

—Sasuke —repitió ella, viendo que no respondía—. ¿No me has oído? He dicho que acepto tu apuesta.

El chico seguía dándole la espalda, más que nada para que ella no viera su expresión de sorpresa. Nunca, ni aunque lo hubieran golpeado en la cabeza repetidas veces, se le hubiese ocurrido que Sakura aceptaría ser parte de esa ridícula apuesta que sólo había inventado con el propósito de molestarla.

Se volvió lentamente, desconfiado. Ni siquiera Sakura le decía que sí a cualquier cosa sin pensárselo dos veces.

—¿Estás segura de que no te arrepentirás, Sakura-_chan_? —la pelirrosa entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Estás segura de que no saldrás corriendo si pierdes?

–No perderé, Sasuke-_kun _—le respondió la chica, sonriéndole dulcemente. Una sonrisa tan dulce que podía llegar a perturbar a cualquiera.

Aunque estaba tratando con Uchiha Sasuke, claro.

La sonrisa de Sasuke se intensificó y la miró con algo parecido a diversión en sus ojos. La terquedad de esa chica era algo muy admirable… o muy estúpido.

—Hn. Si insistes, tenemos un trato entonces.

—¡Hai! —alzó la vista hacia él con determinación, clavando sus ojos en los suyos. Una escena a lo menos interesante, considerando que el Uchiha era bastante más alto que ella—. Ne. ¿En qué consiste la apuesta?

—Bueno, ya que dices ser una chica "femenina" capaz de seducir y complacer a cualquier hombre, y no pareces creer que yo también soy un hombre con todo lo que ello implica…

—Al grano, Uchiha —lo apremió la pelirrosa, frunciendo el ceño levemente—. Vaya. Es la primera vez que te da por hablar tanto y tenías que salir con estupideces.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, encontrando su impaciencia divertida. Era curioso pensar que hacía tan sólo unos años se desvivía por oírle decir dos frases seguidas.

—Como quieras, Haruno —concedió—. Pensaba que podríamos apostar por quién seduce más rápido a un candidato aparentemente imposible. Y ya que me siento generoso, te dejaré escoger la prenda del que pierda.

Lo soltó todo de un tirón, formulando su plan en cuestión de segundos. Ya lo tenía todo calculado. Si ella perdía, al fin podría convencerla de que lo dejara en paz, de que dejase de buscarlo, de que se diese por vencida.

Sólo entonces Sasuke dejaría de sentir todas esas cosas que no se suponía que debía sentir.

—¡Pero qué honor! —le dijo con sarcasmo y con una falsa expresión de emoción, para luego entornar los ojos—. Me siento alagada por tu gratitud, en serio…

_¿Desde cuándo es así de sarcástica?_ pensó Sasuke. Vaya, si hasta parecía que en los últimos años había ido perfeccionando las formas de molestarlo a propósito.

—Sólo acepta, Haruno —entornó los ojos, sintiéndose impaciente él también—. ¿O acaso admites que seducir a un hombre es algo imposible para ti?

—He dicho que acepto. ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir, _Uchiha_? —se exasperó la pelirrosa, haciendo especial énfasis en el 'Uchiha'.

Sasuke soltó una breve risa, aunque una irónica y carente de humor, por supuesto. Los Uchiha no ríen a carcajadas, después de todo. De hecho, no ríen. Punto.

—Bien. Entonces supongo que yo mismo escogeré la prenda…

Pausa.

Parecía disfrutar haciéndola sufrir, viendo su nerviosismo, su tensión, su expectativa…

Entonces, _esa_ sonrisa. La sonrisa que indica que lo que dirá no le agradará nada a Sakura.

—El que pierda se convertirá en el esclavo sexual del otro. ¿Qué te parece, Haruno?

Dio un énfasis burlón a su apellido, pero ella estaba demasiado anonadada como para notarlo. Las palabras "esclavo sexual" retumbaban en un eco incansable dentro de su cabeza.

Se sonrojó levemente cuando le tomó el peso a las palabras del Uchiha, y se pasó una mano por el pelo rosa con intranquilidad. _¿QUÉ acaba de decir?_

—¿E–Esclavo se–sexual? —repitió. Su nerviosismo haciéndose más que evidente ante el ligero temblor en su voz.

¡Maldición! Sasuke sí que la había tomado por sorpresa con eso.

—Aa —le respondió impasible, como si estuvieran hablando de algo tan trivial como lo bonito que estaba el día—. ¿Asustada? —añadió, malicioso.

—Claro que no —sacudió su cabeza levemente—. Es sólo que… —hizo una pausa—. Nunca pensé que fueras a mostrar algún interés por… por—

—¿El sexo?

Como toda respuesta, Sakura asintió con lentitud. Parecía que estaba en trance.

—Hn. Bueno. ¿Qué dices?

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo. _¿Debo aceptar?_

¿Y en dónde quedaban su orgullo y su dignidad si lo hacía?

¿Su promesa de nunca volver a dejar que Sasuke le—?

—Acepto —dijo al fin.

Fue una reacción predecible, al menos para Sasuke. Por eso no pudo dejar de mirarla diabólicamente, la tenía justo donde la quería. Sakura había mordido el anzuelo.

—Ahora sólo nos queda elegir a los conejillos de indias –comentó, pensativo.

¿Qué chica de Konoha sería más fácil de seducir? Inmediatamente pensó en Ino, esa rubia insoportable que era la eterna rival de Sakura, pero la descartó porque si él elegía a Ino, Sakura elegiría a Naruto. La sola idea de verlos juntos le daba náuseas, aunque no podía señalar el motivo con exactitud.

¿Era porque sabía que Naruto caería enseguida y Sakura ganaría incluso antes que él o... era porque se sentiría aún más celoso de Naruto si este tenía a Sakura?

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar esos pensamientos. Cuanto más investigaba los motivos de sus celos, más quería alejarse de Sakura.

—Sí —asintió, sintiéndose como si le estuviera vendiendo su alma al diablo—. Ellos serán—

Pero Sasuke ya había pensado en un candidato, en uno al que Sakura jamás correspondería…

—¿Tu querido Rock Lee? —sugirió, pero lo descartó de inmediato. Tampoco era cuestión de regalarle la apuesta en bandeja de plata—. Hn, demasiado fácil.

—¡En ese caso, Karin tampoco cuenta! —disparó rápidamente, poniendo las manos en su cintura y con un brillo de advertencia en sus ojos.

Por lo visto no estaba tan distraída después de todo. O al menos, no lo suficiente como para no sentir celos.

—¿A quién propones para ti, entonces?

—Sai —respondió inmediatamente, casi sin pensárselo. El rostro de Sasuke se ensombreció levemente ante la mención del chico y su sonrisa de superioridad se desvaneció como humo.

No le agradaba nada ese clon andante suyo, ni cómo miraba a Sakura, ni cómo le hablaba, ni _nada_. Era incluso más molesto que Naruto.

—Bien —dijo entre dientes, pero a continuación sus ojos brillaron con maldad—. Entonces yo escojo a la chica Hyuuga.

—¡¿H-Hinata?! —exclamó Sakura, abriendo los ojos como platos.

—Aa.

—¡Pero, pero…! —balbuceó, mientras buscaba excusas más o menos coherentes—. ¡Pero ella está enamorada de Naruto! —respondió al fin, luciendo un brillo de triunfo en sus ojos verdes.

—Lo que lo convierte en todo un reto. ¿No crees? —dijo, sin poder disimular lo encantado que estaba con los celos de la chica.

La pelirrosa, reponiéndose de la indignación, se cruzó de brazos con aire caprichoso—. Mejor, así no ganarás nunca.

—¿Y crees que seducir a —hizo un esfuerzo por pronunciar el nombre—. _Sai _te resultará fácil?

—¡Claro que sí! —respondió con una voz demasiado segura, considerando que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios en ese momento—. ¿Qué no has visto lo _bien_ que nos llevamos, Sasuke-kun? —le dijo con burla, buscando fastidiarlo.

Esto no le gustó nada a Sasuke, pero hizo lo mejor que pudo por fingir que no le importaba un rábano. Es decir, se colocó las manos en los bolsillos con su mejor aire de indiferencia, tal cual hacía cuando tenían doce años.

—Hn. Entonces está dicho. Yo me encargaré de Hyuuga Hinata y tú de… él.

—Sai —le recordó la chica con voz seria, frunciendo el ceño. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que Sai no le agradaba para nada al Uchiha.

—Hn…

Sakura suspiró y se tragó su orgullo con lo siguiente:

—Buena suerte, Uchiha —le tendió la mano como gesto solemne y forzó una sonrisa.

—La necesitarás —replicó él, arrogante—. _Niña-frente_.

El sonido de unos nudillos crujiendo interrumpió la corta pausa que se había formado entre ellos.

—¡Esa es la gota que colma el vaso, Uchiha! —y sin más, estrelló su puño en el suelo, provocando un pequeño temblor que lo partió a la mitad y casi se traga al Uchiha en el proceso.

Así fue como comenzó todo. Haruno Sakura, una de las mejores ninja-médico de Konoha, excelentes calificaciones en la academia, la pupila de la Hokage… selló un pacto con el mismísimo demonio, encarnado en Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

**_TBC..._**

* * *


End file.
